An operating system (OS) is a program that allows a user to use a computer by controlling hardware and software of the computer. An OS may function as an interface between hardware and application programs and may manage computer resources, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a main memory device, an input/output device, etc.
Recently, as users desire to use various computing environments according to objectives or necessity, research into technology for running two or more OSes in one device is required.